Killer without a Heart
by SteelShadowFang
Summary: Skye is betrayed by the Soul Society after she unwillingly becomes a vizard. Alone in Hueco Mundo without friends or comrades she wanders the land, lonely and lost. Eventually she meets a certain Espada who takes her in. Ulquiorraxoc, slightly ichigoxoc
1. Betrayal

This my first Bleach fan story so be nice

I don't own bleach as if that weren't obvious enough

Now onto the story!

"You lied, you betrayed us!"

Words, voices, sounds. I looked at my comrades; their swords pointed at me their faces dissolved by emotions. Agony, Hatred and betrayal all reflected from their faces. Captain Ukitake his face grave approached cautiously, sword drawn. I starred at him wanting to tell him I was sorry. But my lip, however I forced them to move did not. They were sealed shut, to a body that was no longer my own.

"I sorry," He looked at me in the eye, pleading for me to understand. I must say I tried.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade" He intoned, his voice ringing though the building like a gunshot.

"Sōgyo no Kotowari!" What was originally one blade melted into two. Connected with a red ribbon, the blades now resembled a spear head.

Bring the twin blades to my throat; he looked into my eyes once more. "Rest well, Skye."

"Well, are you just let him kill you?"

A dark shadow filled the corner of my vision. His lank black hair; twisty and rigged hanged from his shoulders like a rope. His face was covered by a pale white mask cut into a heart shape with a center piece in the crevice and yellow eyes that appeared from silted eyes.

"What do you want?" my eyes narrowed and I faced him putting my hand on my zanpakutō. He laughed slightly at my reaction.

"You'd raise your sword again me but just let that guy kill you?"

"Captain Ukitake is a man worthy of respect!" I snapped at him. "And I trust him to make it painless."

"So you seriously want to die, a worthless death?"

He had striked a nerve and he knew it. I looked back towards Captain Ukitake, to the faces of my so-called friend and all the fight went out of me. They had tried to kill me like I was worthless. They hadn't cared that I was still here still alive only that I had turned into a hollow. My hollow self smiled, a malicious grin spreading wide across his face. I felt the sensation of leaving my body and a dense pressure weighted on my shoulders before hearing my mouth attar, in a bone chilling voice two words. "Materialize, Enraiha!"

A column of rolling fire blasted from the guard of my zanpakutō. A ribbon of fire rolled out the hilt, flames that resembled wings criss-crossing each other replacing my guard. Enraiha's blade turned deep crimson; amber flames leaked the blade as its shiki was released. Flipping the sword so that the sharp edge was facing down I sliced cleanly though my captain.

Captain Ukitake, still frozen by shock did not raise his sword in time to completely ward off the attack but fortunately he had not moved his Sōgyo no Kotowari from my neck which dampened the otherwise sure-to-be fatal blow. Red painted the floor as he leaped away from me a blood already dampening his haori.

Seeing my hand sleek with Captain's blood I screamed "No stop!"

My body; without my approval raised Enraiha over my head and attared in a cold, pitiless voice. "First flame, soaring fire pillar (sorry I don't know Japanese)." The thirteenth squad all scattered some out though doors others jumping out of windows to avoid a rolling rope of flames that had wielding in to a pillar over 10 feet high.

The fire died down as soon as I had stopped the flow of spirit energy. Looking across the ashes and smoke I felt sorrow and regret at the damage. This had been my home for over a hundred years. Seeing it in tatters and worse knowing I had done this was crashing. I sank to my knees tears welling in my eyes. I wiped them away stubbornly, soul reapers should never shed tears and to do so would be the ultimate form of weakness.

"So princess what'ya going to do now?"

I was startled out of my reverie by the sound of my hollow side, his voice like nails on a chalk board.

"I…I don't know."

"Well," he chuckled a sickly familiar expression on his face, "there is really only one place you can go."

"And where's that?" My cracked and hoarse voice asked.

"Why, the hollow world of course, Hueco Mundo."

Good, bad, horrible? Please Review!!!!


	2. Survival of the Fittest

Hello again

I only got two reviews…sob…whimper….

Anyway please review!

Now onto the story!

Blood dripped from the end of my zanpakto, tainting the pale, white sand below my feet. Hollows loomed all around me; some bleeding freely, others hacked to pieces before they would stop moving. I raised my head to face the sky. Was this the end, is this all that I was meant to do?

More and more Hollows flooded the area, their demented eyes filled with hunger. I raised my blood stained sword and sliced thought the oncoming bunch; red speckling the ground.

Ruthlessly slashing a path through the throng; I escaped the scene, hopping to sink back into the shadows. Moving expertly thought the rough terrain, I slide to the base of a tree I had been staying at for a few days and waited for the cries of the hollows to subside.

Once the eerie silence had been restored I relaxed slightly, though never completely. It had been hard; getting out of the Seireitei. The soul reapers had already been alerted as to my location and they came in swarms, all intent sinking their swords though my throat. I had hesitated not wanting to attack ally.

"They use to be allies, but not anymore." Rang the by-now annoying voice of Hollow, which I had chosen to call him after exhausting the use of "it" or "the thing".

Without my approval, my hand reached down and draws Enraiha from its sheath, dispatching the approaching battalion and changed direction heading for the southern gate.

Luck had been on my side, without encountering much more than a hell butterfly on the way; I slipped into the heavily guarded gate, first casting a kido around myself to hide my spirit energy.

Once escaping the Soul Society I had to fight constantly to stay alive. Hollows and what I recognized as Menos Grande attacked me at every turn. Enraiha constantly in my hand; I literally slept was one eye open never lowering my guard even a little.

Once I had caught my breath I took to cleaning Enraiha scraping off both the fresh and dry blood.

"Skye" I smiled touching to blade fondly. Enraiha had been my only companion since I entered this hell hole.

"Well not the only one your cruel princess, have you forgotten about me so easily?" I groaned yap how could I forget about the jackass who won't shut up?!"

"Who knew the little princess had such a potty mouth?" I sighed Hollow my other "companion" who hadn't covered his trap since day one of being here.

Looking though my sack of essentials I had managed to drag along, I pulled out a bar of chocolate and began nibbling away.

"How can you put that stuff in your mouth?"

I felt very tempered to strangle him at this point but stopped noting that it would be foolish to engage in a mental struggle that I was not guaranteed to win.

"How very wise of you," I ignored him instead turning my attention to Enraiha who now resided as a Phoenix inside my head.

"Skye you had been quiet ever since you came here" his voice was sad and I could see that the lush canopy of red plants and withered somewhat.

"I…," I began not wanting to completely break down in front of him, "I don't know what to do anymore"

"Do what you think is right, you'll see in time." His voice melting away is leaving me to star at the familiar trunk of trees and the dark colored ground.

Suddenly I sensed a huge amount of spirit energy just above me. My hand reached out to draw Enraiha just in time to ward of a sharp blow to my head. I was pushed back against trunk as a sickly white hand reached out and pined me by the throat.

I gasped straggling to get free. The creature tightened its hold and I coughed my vision becoming blurry. Looking past the spots that had formed around the corner of my vision, I saw a white humanoid shape, it's mask and body covered was some sort of pale white bone. Claws extended from each one of its fingers and a pair of huge black wings protruded for its shoulder blades. I gasped fighting back a screamed that formed on my lips.

Ulquiorra's POV (for those that haven't figured it out by now)

The shinigami straggled in my grip; she eyes becoming wide and shock plain on her face. After a moment of what seemed like indecision, she flipped the blade of her sword upwards and attempted to cut off my arm. I allowed myself a moment's amusement before grabbing her thin wrist snapping it cleanly in two. A piercing screamed split the night as her bloody right arm dropped and swung helplessly from her side, her Zanpaktuo clattering to the ground.

I was impressed by this shinigami's ability to make decisions and not screaming in terror like I had seen so many times. I tightened my hold and she coughed blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. I sighed uncharacteristically and brought my other hand sharply across the girls head, knocking her unconscious and loosening my hold on the tiny shinigami to watching her fall o the ground.

I had originally planned to eat her, but decided against it. She made my stomach turn and there was really no point on eating her anyway. I turned to leave then stopped turning back. This shinigami would undoubtedly be eaten if she was to stay here.

I blinked, why had I even thought that? I didn't care what happened to this useless piece of trash! Why should I she was a shinigami? I tilted my head thoughtfully. It was because I didn't \want anyone else to eat her. Yes that was it the only explanation! I bent down and picked the tiny woman and throwing her over my shoulder I bent to pick up her zanpaktuo which was caked in dry blood. Sighing as to why I was doing this I built up spring in my legs and took off, soaring away.

I'd like to point out that this was a kill or be killed world hence the name. Skye came here to find shelter but can she find love? Next time: Sorrow clouds the Earth

Again please review!


	3. Friend or Foe

Hi new update!

Thanks to all the people that updated and to those didn't please do.

I don't own bleach or any of the characters except for a tiny redhead and no it's not Rukia's and Ichigo's kid.

Note: You might have seen that the title for this chapter is different from the one I promised you that is because I decide that it is way to depressing!

Anyway (my favorite word by anyone who knows me) Onto the story!!!!!!!!!!!!

Skye Pov

Pain

Pain was the first thing that I felt upon waking up. Slowly seating upright, I scanned my surrounding with a practiced eye. In the near darkness I could make out the faint outline of a cave opening; needle like formations covering the mouth. A sharp ripple of pain spread across my arm and I gently lifted it up to see that blood coated the wound. Holding it to my chest I attempted to stand.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Startled, I instinctively turned my head to me the source of the voice. A pair of emerald green eyes met my gaze; unwavering, uncaring. I hadn't sensed his spiritual pressure until now; a crashing amount of force bearing down on me. Ignoring his warning I forcing my legs to move, struggling of the stand only to fell pitifully onto the hard marble.

"Damn…"

Pain coursed though my hip, stopping all attempts to sit up. I grinded my teeth, hating myself for crumbing so pathetically in front of a hollow. The said hollow walked over to me his jet black wings folded behind him like a bird's.

My eye's automatically narrowed and I pushed myself up using only my left arm for support. He stopped and asked in a calm voice that was clearly male.

"Would you prefer to lie on the floor?"

I sighed and grudgingly let him set me into a sitting position. My hip still hurt a lot but it was more relaxed now that I wasn't sprawled across the floor. My eye's now turned to him my eyes quickly scanning his features. A pale white face starred back at me, framed by unruly locks. His body unlike most hollow was jet black covered with long black fur. I guessed he was made to resemble a bat.

Ulquiorra's Pov

I didn't understand why I was healing this shinigami. My glowing hand moved on its own accord applying pressure to her wounded areas and lifting it to reveal new unmarked flesh. There were many; some old that looked neglected other's fresh and staining her clothes in blossoming red. The worst her ribs, some having snapped when she stopped my attack though probably occurring to fast for her to feel the pain.

Why did I feel the need to stem her pain, even those I didn't cause? Why had I brought her back when I could have simply left her to die? WHY? I had made attempts to rid myself of this nuisance; needless to say they had all ended in failure.

As I healed her I found myself staring at her in the long days she had been unconscious. Her crimson hair and porcelain were soft to the touch. She was pretty by human standards but to a hollow she was nothing more then a fitting meal. She had an admirable amount of spirit energy not particularly strong but passable. Not that I would find her that appetizing anyway as I could easily prey practically on anything and everything that moved. Finding myself unwilling to eat her decided to see what potential this shinigami had.

I stared at the sleeping figure only to find that she wasn't sleeping anymore. A pair of sapphires danced around scanning her surroundings. I compressed my spiritual pressure even further hopping that she would not sense me and panic.

Than without thinking she began to stand. Not wanting to heal her over again, I raised my voice and spirit energy.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

The shinigami obviously startled span on the spot to face me. Her eyes widened considerable when she registered my appearance. Ignoring my warning she stubbornly got up and...fell.

"Damn…"

I could see the pain she was in as she straggled into a more natural position. Her hip was jutting out in a weird angle with her broken arm pinned under her body. I sighed and made my way to her growing tired of her obvious reckless. As I came close, her eyes narrowed and she lifted herself up. Pathetic, she was weak, injured and in obvious pain at the mercy of an enemy she had not chance of defeating and yet she kept her ground and refused to be imitated, such a stubborn women.

"Would you prefer to lie on the floor?"

She considered it for a moment then allowed me to approach. I lifted her as easily as a ragged doll and set her down in a half sitting position. Putting my hand on her arm I set about healing the miniature shinigami.

Sorry if it's a little boring but I was just trying to display the tension between them. The next one will be VERY exciting so keep reading. And I'll update quicker if I get more reviews.


	4. Danger Magnet

Hi, New chapter Aye!!!!!

And review if I get 6 additional reviews then I will update immediately even if I have to hold Shaw hostage!

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, except for a stubborn soul reaper who is very vicious.

Now onto the story!!

No one's POV

"Well, well what do we have here?" Gin's metallic smile coated the room in black. Silence hanged over the white walls, its presence unwavering, menacing.

Aizen sat on a large marble throne, his face the mask of indifference. "Another comrade Gin?"

The sliver hair man glanced up, his sleeted eyes practically shut. "Yes this one is most interesting; he seems to have a soul reaper with him."

"Really now and who might that be?"

Gin's smile lowered to a childish frown. "What you can't expect me to now all the soul reapers in the worlds."

Aizen stood and glided over the circular portal that was positioned in the center of the room. Glancing at the darken piece of space he chuckled. "Well, so Skye's here too. I had heard rumors that she had escaped through the soul society's test Garganta." He smiled fondly, "though I 'm still curious as to how she managed to survive for so long."

Gin's fox grin broadened. "Well maybe Skye-chan can join us?"

Aizen waved his hand and the broadcast vanished. "All in due cause but first we should see if Ulquiorra is interested in joining."

Skye's POV

"Where are you going?" His rough features and tapered body stood out among the thousands of other's I had seen. Turning to face the cave mouth where I had been imprisoned in for so long I began to stumble out the exit.

"You're not healed yet." Ignoring his warning or more say statement I continued hobble to the cave mouth. Just as I was about to slide out of the deep indent I felt a strong and slightly rough hand pull me back.

Ulquiorra's POV

"Why don't you just eat me and get over it? And if you aren't then why do you insist to keep me here!" Her question startled me too. Why had I forced her to stay when I could have easy rid myself of this nuisance? Though having pondered this for a while I still could not answer the question as it was asked. I must be going crazy! Unconsciously righting myself I made a mental note to remedy this problem before things got out of hand. It was unseemly if I allowed myself to be influenced by this trash.

Finding no other explanation I decided on the truth "You might be of use to me".

Her eyes flared dangerously and she turned to face me. "Let's get this straight! I'm nobody's pawn! Don't think you can just use me and get away with it!"

She twisted in my grip and finding it useless, swung her zanpakutō up to meet my throated. "Let go!" she glared threatening at my stoic expression.

I sighed and reluctantly relinquished my grip on her wrist. Whipping it back towards herself she jumped down the length of the crystallized tree and shunpoed out of sight.

Skye's POV

It had been about a week since my parting with Ulquiorra and things were beginning to get desperate. I am constantly weak from hunger and vertically at the point of collapsing. Finding a way to the human world had not been so easy. Most of the hollows were too dumb to tell a sword from a piece of bark but the ones who weren't were a walking suicide mat. As it was I didn't have enough strength to counter even the weakest hollows.

Suddenly diverged from my thoughts I span to block off a dagger shaped talon, attached to it was a raving giant.

Instantly replying with a counter move, I sent the claw flying blindly though air. Another presence met my view and I jumped far enough to avoid a second attack that took the form of an eagle shaped adjuchas that dove towards me with blinding speed. With much of my remaining stamina, I rolled to the side and lashed its side with my zanpakutō, drawing dark turquoise blood. Hissing in anger the hollow reeled its ugly head and screeched, sending sand propelling out of the way with its fan like tail.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head and collapsed soundlessly. Stars danced at the corner of me vision as the throbbing dimmed and I sank out of consciousness, under the gleeful glaze of not two but three hollows.

Ulquiorra's POV

"Who is that?"

The tallest shrugged sheepishly, "just some shinigami we picked up."

I closed my eyes and sighed. Skye you are undoubtedly a danger magnet.

(Happy sing song voice) Cliffy, Cliffy, CLIFFY! Ya gotta love um!

And review if I get 5 additional reviews then I will update immediately even if I have to…Ya you get the message. So Review


	5. Too Little Too Late!

Hi, back again! I'm proud to produce chapter 51

Anyway please review if I get 6 reviews I'll update immediately.

I don't own bleach, heck I don't even own this computer! Sad isn't it!

Anyway onto the story!

______________________________________________________________________________

Skye's POV

I sighed heavily to myself. How pathetic! I'm stuck in this place again after what? A week on my own! Now Ulquiorra must think I'm trash! I blinked, surprised. Why the hell should I care what that jerk thought of me?

"…" I turned, Mr. Sunshine starring at me with those big sexy eyes of his. I found myself gazing at them till I realized what I had just thought. Eh! What? Ok I must be loosing my mind! There is no way a freaking hollow could be hot!

"Hey! That's rude I think I'm pretty sexy myself!" I groaned knowing all too well who it was. Why wouldn't this idiot ever shut up?! It's SO annoying! And there was no way I would ever find a hollow attractive!

Hollow grinned "Really now as I recall you just did! But I must admit you've really got some good taste. Going for the big bad boss eh?

I felt like slamming my face in the wall at this point. Great now this thing has a sense of humor! What next, a brain cell?!

"Come on princess you know you like him! I mean when you two are starring at each other I can almost see the sexual tension go on!

My face as a lovely shade of violet at this point, my cheeks flushing with anger. "Shut up! When have I expressed the slightest inkling I liked him!"

He's smile broadened till it seemed that is face couldn't contain it any longer. "You'll see just you wait!"

Ulquiorra's POV

Her sapphire irises starred back at mine dreamily, a slight blush forming on her otherwise pale skin. As if remembering something she abruptly turned and sat like a rock, her hands clenching and the back of her neck colouring.

Abruptly without warning she got up, walked to the cave mouth and slide down the rough, craggy terrain, she feet slipping a bit, attempting to find purchase on the stubbornly smooth wood. Knowing she wouldn't leave I sat there staring at the opposite wall, my jet black wings tucked neatly behind me.

Pride. Such a simple word yet it meant so much. The look in that woman eyes I she promised me she wouldn't leave again. That fire that danced within her soul, resolve.

"Such a strong willed woman."

Hopping from branch to branch, I made my way to a small river that ran the length of the Menos Forest. Sighing I cupped icily cold water, droplets raining from between my fingers. Wiping the excess on my tore hibachi, I glanced at the ragged for reflected within the colorless liquid.

A pale face stared back at me behind long crimson bangs, cheeks a faint shade of rose pink. Flames erupted from my scalp enveloping my head in soft velvet, fanning out just below my chin.

Unwillingly my eyes starred back towards hers, the calming blue turning to a gustily gold. The white rims of my eyes had now turned black, even without my submission to the mask. I had involuntarily recounted in incidents where I had attacked Ulquiorra, in both cased of which he had been forced to restrain me. As if on queue, becoming all too familiar, laughing incased my ears. . Compressing it was best I could I held my breath hopping that pass. Unfortunately it didn't, panicky I felt the odd sensation of leaving my body.

Ulquiorra's POV

She had gone into it again. I rushed forward in time to catch her waist of which I pinned against the old tree trunk, suddenly reminded of our unwelcome meeting. A pale white mask had already begun to form on her face, covering her delicate features behind a permit of bone. Knowing that there was nothing to do but wait I stood there pinning Skye tightly with my body so that she would not go berserk. After about an hour her strangles dimmed and resolved it safe to release her. As I did she topped forward and landed on top of me.

I attempted to push her off but she had practically pinned me down. Sighing I collapsed, feeling the conferring warmth of Skye's body against mine.

Confusion fought me as I hosted myself up. She was a shinigami, trash! But deep down I could not truly dismiss her as being mere a tool. Silently slapping myself for getting so caught up for a shinigami, I turned her over onto her back and pausing, brushed her messy bangs from her face.

Why had I done that? I must be ill! This shinigami must have caused me to lose my mind!

"Well hello Ulquiorra-san" I turned my senses on high alert. A tall fox-eyed shinigami was stationed near the cave mouth grinning malicious grin spreading across his face.

I jumped up talons flaring toward the silver haired man, only to feel a sharp pain spread across my chest. Gliding back I surveyed a second man this one with mud brown hair, his blade leaking turquoise blood.

"My, my Ulquiorra-kun aren't you violent!"

Blood splatter the ground.

Hahahahahahahaha! Gotta love those cliffys! Now I got to go because my mom's practically dragging me away. Anyway please review if I get 6 reviews I'll update immediately.


	6. Deceiving Smile

Hey sorry for not updating for so long but I have to study for exams so…

Please review I'm giving up my study time for this. TWELVE REVIEWS AND I UPDATE!

I've found a beta but you've waited so long that I think you won't mind the errors.

Special thanks to XxFearTheFluffxX for helping me with this idea.

If I owned bleach I wouldn't be doing this would I?

Pain. I bowed my head in defeat, loathing myself for submitting to a shingami. The pale white uniform I had been forced to wear was in tatters after repeated beatings, all of whom punctured my flesh with sickening familiarly. Crimson blood pooled around me, some sections dried, while others fresh and giving of a metallic stench. Chains restrained my arms, forcing my drained body off the ground. Iron rods pierced my chest, left there so my wounds would not heal.

"Ulquiorra have you decided?" I raised my head a fraction, barely making out the hazy blur that was Aizen. A pleasant if not deceiving smile was plastered to his face, though it was impossible to mistake the amused expression he wore.

"I have no reason to join you." Aizen's smile dimmed slightly and he sighed.

"I don't wish to see you suffer, so make it easier for both of us and just say yes." Gaining no response form me, he drew his zanpaktou and without slightest hesitating brought it down. My back arched involuntary, blood gushing though the spikes that was forcibly jammed in. Refusing to show any sign of weakness I clenching my teeth firmly, waiting for it to stop.

Skye's POV

Where was he? Damn, leaving without a note! I skipped along the knotted tree trunks and into a ditch. Following a narrow path I crawled though a thin break in the rock and emerged from under a very dust, very hard tree.

Brushing the sand from my hair I scanned my surroundings and took of searching for a trace of Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure.

It had been nearly a month since he had skipped out on me. To tell the truth I didn't know why I was so worried, that bastard can fall off a cliff for all I cared!

"It's not good to lie to yourself princess. After all who's the one who the one who insisted to return to the surface to look for him?"

I gritted my teeth angrily. "When I find him I going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Really?! Which part I wonder?" Hollow noted teasingly. I mentally slapped myself for allowing him to score in our verbal conformation.

"Quit spilling your bullshit and help me look!" Instantly a wave of power seared around me, incasing my body in energy.

With this enhanced sense, I focused around the perimeter, tensing when I noticed a steam of spirit energy trailing to the East. Or at least I thought it was east.

After memorizing the route, I allowed the power to drain away.

"I'd suggest you don't go there." I turned stunned then realized it was Hollow. I was so use to him making snide remakes that an actual logical sentence was none existent!

"Come on princess! I can be serious when I want!"

Ignoring his reedy voice, I scanned the smooth desert to see what looked like a giant hump.

"Ya a big pimple! Like that's going to stop me!" Hollows eyes narrowed fractionally. "I wouldn't be laughing, that there's Las Noches, they say the strongest hybrids live there."

"Hybrids?"

"Half hollow, half shinigami; not unlike you." I scowled at the mention of that unfortunate incident.

"So if I'm a _hybrid _then there shouldn't be any problems!"

"Stupid! You're a vizard! A shingami with hollow powers! Their…" Before Hollow had time to finished the sentence I sensed a strong spiritual presence shooting down at frightening speed. Luckily Hollow seemed to have better reflexes, taking control momentary to dodge the offending blade.

A giant loomed over me, a curved scythe in its hand. I backed away cautiously never taking my eyes of the offending monster. Well almost never….

Clang! Hollow had gained control again warding off another slash.

It knew shunpo! But still it was a bit different. Putting that aside for later I brought my hand to my face as if grasping at air.

"Hey chick you go some skill there! Just don't dye too fast!"

Pissed off at his cocky attitude I retorted hotly, "That's my line!"

A white mask formed on my face and I felt the by now familiar sense of leaving my body. I knew this would not last long so I only had a few minutes before I was utterly vulnerable. (Hey better then Ichigo though!)

The man seemed confused but without even assessing the situation he lunged followed by a powerful swing that would have surely taken my head off had it connected. Nimbly dodging the ridiculously large blade I shot into the air.

Descending I aimed a kick at his face which was blocked by the scythe, nevertheless less cleaving an inch wide incision in his flesh. His expression did not distort in pain however but one of pleasure.

I hopped down and deciding it would be better to keep him at arms length. Brushing a hand over the length of my zanpaktou, I intoned.

"Materialize, Enraiha!"

A column of rolling fire blasted from the guard of my zanpakutō. A ribbon of fire rolled out the hilt, flames that resembled wings criss-crossing each other replacing my guard. Enraiha's blade turned deep crimson; flamed encircling me like a snake.

Raising my zanpaktou I let my spirit energy fuss itself to form…

"Second flame, Red Flame Cannon!"

Please review I'm giving up my study time for this. TWELVE REVIEWS AND I UPDATE!


End file.
